


Fools Rush In (Where Angels Fear to Tread)

by SweetPollyOliver



Category: The Tick (TV 2017)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 15:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPollyOliver/pseuds/SweetPollyOliver
Summary: An Arthur/Tick fanvid.





	Fools Rush In (Where Angels Fear to Tread)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to cosmic_llin for the beta

[Fools Rush In (Where Angels Fear to Tread)](https://vimeo.com/343855527) from [Art Holland](https://vimeo.com/user99914673) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Password: spoon!


End file.
